Peterson Mort
| ename = | first = | affiliation = | occupation = Assassin (Primarily), Many Others (Fronts) | residence = | alias = Budget Assassin Bargain Bin Mercenary | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | relatives = | age = 40 | bounty = 235,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = February 29th | height = 8'8" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Mukade | dfename = Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Centipede | dfmeaning = Insect, Centipede | dftype = }} is a bounty hunter and mercenary famed for his surprising record and unorthodox fighting style. He also gained infamy for having fought against the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, on her home turf and living. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Martial Arts Having trained in multiple martial arts over the years, Mort has master many styles of combat via mimicry and paying for training lessons. He has learned enough of Hasshoken to use it quite effectively due to lessons from the Happo Navy. He has also learned some Rokushiki from various retired or ex-marines around the globe. Along with these forms of Martial Arts, Mort created his own which is known as Wiggly-Arms Style. He will sometimes replace the arms part of the name, depending on what body part he is using. *'Wiggly Arms-Birthday Cake Ruiner Method:' *'Wiggly Arms-Beach Volleyball:' This is a technique where Mort extends his arms out so his palms are facing the right and left side of his opponent. He then begins slamming them back and forth with shockwaves, eventually breaking their bones to bits. *'Wiggly Neck-Improper Greeting:' This is a technique where Mort extends his neck, wrapping it around an oncoming blow without touching the limb. He then proceeds to batter the limb with shockwaves from the many legs on his neck. *'Wiggly Arms-Kiss the Bride:' Mort extends one of his arms outwards, stretching it to encircle a large area. The legs on his arms then begins to kick, firing many shockwaves from all directions towards whatever is in the center. The arm begins to close in as it fires more and more shockwaves, eventually crushing whatever is in the circle. *'Wiggly Arms-Mole Hunter:' Mort slams a hand into the ground and sends vibrations though it, blasting large chunks of debris and earth into the air. Mort originally invented this technique when he was being paid to hunt a mole Zoan Devil Fruit. *'Wiggly Arms-Bird Form:' Mort extends his arms and causes the many legs on them to release vibrations, allowing him to fly. *'Wiggly Arms-Anti Cheating Mechanism:'This was debuted in his battle against Daddy L. Legs. By not only absorbing and sending away vibrations but entirely redirecting them, Mort can attack opponents with their own power through his many legs. *'Wiggly World:' This is one of Morts more powerful techniques. With the vibrating knives scattered through an area, they begin to vibrate at a different frequency producing a certain piercing sound. Those who hear it are paralyzed and unable to move as long as the sound persists, allowing more to move in for the kill. *'Seaquake:' Named after the same move Whitebeard used. Mort gathers a massive amount of vibrations in his hand before slamming it into the air, creating a massive shockwave. Mort is unable to produce the aesthetics of the attack, such as the glow. However the shockwave released is still of the same power. *'Skyquake:' Swordsmanship Mort was always a skilled swordsman, they're excellent tools for killing and he made good use of them. After eating his devil fruit though one sword was simply not enough. Thus Mort created his own unique sword style know as Too Many Swords Style. Mort will also use Wiggly-Sword Style When using exclusively one blade. He also includes Wiggly-Assassinations Techniques under his swordsmanship. *'Wiggly Sword-Samurai Movie:' This is a technique where Mort makes use of his supremely wiggly arms to slice his sword rapidly through the air, creating hundreds of cuts. The sheer force of this technique also creates vast amounts of slice shaped shockwaves. *'Too Many Swords: Back to Back Samurai Movies:' This technique is vastly similar to Samurai Movie except with a vast amount of swords. It creates many many more slices, basically creating a wall of shockwaves. *'Too Many Swords: Covetous God of Bread (Pan no Yokugami, パンの欲神):' Mort tosses multiple swords outwards and activates Wiggly World through them. He then dashes in with a haki coated spinning slash with his many blades. *'Wiggly-Assassination Technique: This Is How Sex Works': This is a technique where Mort imbues one of his blades with haki before diving at something such as a roof, after locating his target. upon reaching the obstacle he uses hasshoken to peel it aside as he flies through, thrusting his sword into his target. Senjutsu While living in Daddy L. Legs' fight pits, Mort often complained about wanting to learn the 'cheating mechanisms' she employed in her battle against him. Thatch was intrigued to see Mort's capability after watching him adapt to the fight pits so quickly. With a bit of supervised tutoring, Mort began to grasp the concepts of Senjutsu. He quickly took to it in battle, often using his fights as a way of training it. Mort often refers to Senjutsu as cheating. Devil Fruit Mort ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Mukade making him Centipede Human. Mort is extremely skilled with his devil fruit and stays in his hybrid form almost 99% of the time. Haki Busoshoku Haki Mort is capable of using Busoshoku to a high degree, being able to seamlessly coat his entire body and multiple swords in it. He has shown to be able to blow a rain of haki enhanced blows from a Yonko with it, though his haki eventually ran out. Kenbunshoku Haki Mort is capable of using Kenbunshoku haki very well. He is capable of warning himself of incoming danger in the form of a small voice yelling at him in his head. History Early Life Dueling a Yonko Sometime during Mort's life he was approached by a man offering him a massive sum of money for the head of Daddy L. Legs. Mort accepted the offer and travelled to Wano in hopes of killing her. Tools *'Gimblegraug:' Roleplays *A Battle of Legs *An Unlikely Assassination *A Murder Most Unusual Major Battles Quotes "Why are you running? I just want to kill you for money." Trivia *Mort is out here repping regular zoans. *Mort does not know the meaning of Pan no Yokugami, he simply thought it sounded cool and decided to use it. *It is unclear the amount of weddings Mort has ruined but he has been quoted saying both 3 and 5 on separate occasions. *Mort was formerly an actor in training but failed miserably according to himself. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users